Case Unclosed
by RenXKentaro
Summary: The main reason Jimmy Kudo (Shinishi) has people dying all around him. He wants the main role in Case Closed but it was taken away from him when he shrank.


**My first story ever XD**

**And thank you to Anonymonimus who is helping and coming up with the storyline **

**Have FUN :D**

**CASE UNCLOSED**

**Chapter 1 -Lost the Part**

* * *

There is a meeting taking place at anime Headquarters to discuss the new show that is meant to air called 'Case Closed'. And obviously the great and wonderful Jimmy Kudo was going to be the main character…or so he had thought.

Jimmy and Rachel were on the way to the meeting, and as always Jimmy was talking about his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes.

''He could tell where you had been from the dirt on your shoes!'' he stated excitedly. Rachel just rolled her eyes at how he could still amuse himself talking about the same old stories every second of the day. She was starting to get fed up by how often he talked about him, and Jimmy, completely oblivious to her irritation continued blabbing about Sherlock's deductions. She couldn't take how grumpy he was making her, so she finally decided to relieve her stress.

Jimmy was still telling Rachel about one of Sherlock's cases but stopped short when he heard her slight growl, and he looked up to see her punch a light post. Jimmy gulped. The light post fell over. Jimmy gulped again. He tarred his eyes away from the light post to look at Rachel, horror still plastered on his face. Rachel turned to him and smiled. Jimmy gulped again…again. That too sweet smile couldn't mean anything good. He ran.

He ran down the street as fast as he could but he knew that Rachel would catch up with him soon. So he turned down a dark alley and hid behind a trash bin. He saw Rachel go by and he relaxed. He got up and started for the other end of the alley. But then someone walked into the clearing and he froze. The person he saw had long hair so he instantly assumed it was Rachel, the next thing he noticed was that the hair was blond and not brown and he relaxed, but only a little.

The next thing Jimmy noticed was that it was in fact a man and not a woman. The man was wearing all black and his hat was pulled down to cover his face. He took a step forward and Jimmy instantly became very aware of his presence in front of the exit. He took a step back and tried to get farther away from the suspicious man in black. The blond looked up at him when he noticed him slowly backing away. They made eye contact, Jimmy stiffened as the man's lip slowly spread into a threatening smirk.

``Hello there, Jimmy.`` the man`s smirk widened when he saw panic flash in the boys eyes. Jimmy was about to turn and run when the man spoke again. ``Do it, now.`` his eyes were focused on Jimmy so he thought for a second that the man was speaking to him, until he heard the reply.

``Got it bro.`` And before Jimmy even had the chance to turn around he felt something hard make contact with his head. He fell forward, his vision swimming, and then he felt something being shoved into his mouth. He tried not to swallow it but he was too dazed from the blow to the back of his head to fight against them.

His vision blurred then it went dark, but before he fell into unconsciousness he felt an immense pain in his chest.

* * *

He felt like shit. His head was pounding and his body was burning. Jimmy was still a bit confused to find himself lying in the dirt. He opened his eyes, to immediately reclose them. The light that shone into his eyes made the throbbing in his head get ten times worst. He tried to lift himself up, moving as slowly as possible, trying not to irritate his aching skull.

His body felt weird, it felt wrong. It seemed much too small. And his clothes felt much too large, hanging past his fingertips. He tried to open his eyes again but the searing pain returned immediately. He finally lifted himself into somewhat of a crouch and decided to try to open his eyes again. Slowly he opened them, wincing slightly. With his eyes finally open, he looked around, noticing that he was in an alley way and he remembered what had happened. The running away from Rachel, the men in black, the freaking hard blow to the back of his head and the thing they put in his mouth, presumably a drug.

Jimmy bolted upwards, immediately regretting it, when a wave of dizziness washed over him; he swayed but held his ground. He put his hand agents the wall to steady himself, the fact that it was the fabric of his shirt that he was touching and not the brick wall reminded him about the detail he had noted earlier, his sleeves were passing much past his fingertips. Jimmy looked down at himself. All of his closes were far too big but that was not what was freaking him out, it was that his body was far too small.

* * *

At anime Headquarters they were still waiting for their main character to arrive. They had been waiting for a good two hours and Kudo had yet to arrive. Rachel had gotten there only a couple minutes late and they had expected Jimmy to arrive only moments later but no, he had not. They discuss the parts that didn't involve Jimmy Kudo but they were starting to run out of things to discuss.

Director Ichi was about to adjourn the meeting when a knock at the door interrupted him. Everyone turned to face the door. As it started to open everyone was expecting Jimmy Kudo but instead, it was a little boy, a chibi Jimmy. Mr. Ni, Director Ichi's assistant decided to break the awkward silence by asking,

''Hello little boy, what is it that you need?''

The little boy shot him a death glare and looked around the room.

''I am not a little boy. I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Kudo.'' Everything was silent once more. Because of the freakish resemblance to the other boy, it seemed very credible. Maybe it was because they were in the movie making business and they were all pretty crazy, but either way, they accepted it right away.

* * *

''I'm sorry Jimmy, but we can't'' Director Ichi continued.

''But-'' Jimmy tried to protest.

''I'm sorry, but with you 'new' small body, we can no longer have you be our leading actor.''

Jimmy was enraged, how could they steal his spot light away from him? How could they stop him from being the lead role? How could they give his role to someone else?... That question gave him pause. They needed to give his role to someone else, but if there was no one else? Wouldn't they have to give the job to him?

''Soooooo'' Jimmy started ''who is gonna have to replace me then?'' he tried his best to make the question sound as innocent as possible. And Director Ichi seemed to be buying it.

''Oh, don't worry Jimmy, we found someone capable to replace you. His name is Kishida.'' Jimmy suppressed a flinch at the implication that they thought there was even someone capable of such a thing. No one, and he meant NO ONE replaces Jimmy Kudo. EVER. At that moment His plotting began. There would be no such Kishida for long. If he wanted to be on a mystery show, Jimmy was going to show the man a good mystery. A very good mystery indeed.

The people at the headquarters were a little startled and creeped out by the sound of evil cackling that started emanating from the now turned small boy.

* * *

''Conannnn'' Jimmy turned to Rachel running up to him. ''Conan, why the sudden need to go to the amusement park?'' She asked him once he was beside him. Everyone was calling him Conan now because they thought it best he keep low, after the attack, they didn't know whether the men in black would come back to finish the job. So as he waits for his body back he had to pretend to be Rachel's cousin, Conan Edagawa. And obviously they had picked his name from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, his favorite author. They thought that it would make him feel better. And it did, which just irritated the poor detective all the more.

''Well, I just thought, since I don't have the part, and we got nothing better to do, we could just hang out.'' Jimmy replied with a smile. Yup, it had nothing to do with that fact that Kishida was going to be there. The small boy with glasses, yes they had forced him to wear glasses, made sure to remember not to let Rachel look at the content of his bag.

''Ok,'' Rachel smiled at him ''I'll go get admission tickets''

* * *

Finally, after wandering the amusement park for the last hour, he spotted Kishida. He was walking with his girlfriend, what's her face, and his ex, more important of the two, Haley. He had done some investigating and had found something very helpful. His ex-girlfriend had quite the grudge, this will be easy. Now then, he just needed to get on to the roller-coaster at the same time as them.

''Why don't we go on that one?'' Rachel asked, pointing at the roller-coaster he wanted to go on. Jimmy tried to repress a smirk and he cheered that he'd love to. But tolled Rachel that she should go to the bathroom before she went on such a ride. She complied happily and walked off to the washrooms. This time he didn't even suppress his evil grin. Perfect.

The small brunet ran up to Kishida.

''Hey mister, are you gonna go on that roller-coaster?'' He smiled up to the man, pointing towards said roller-coaster. Kishida looked down at the boy.

''umm, well, I'd rather not'' Conan tugged on the man's sleeve, and the man lowered himself so that he may whisper in his ear.

''There's a beautiful, big boobed lady over there, that said she thought you weren't manly enough to go on that roller-coaster.'' The small boy paused certain he had gone overboard, but then the man huffed.

''I'm a real man!'' He shouted to himself and rushed over to the roller-coaster, not even verifying if there was actually a beautiful big boobed lady…there wasn't. Jimmy smirked again and placed himself behind Kishida in the line.

Rachel arrived not long later, all exited to go on the roller-coaster. And Jimmy was pleased when he was seated rite behind the man with his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend seated beside him. Ohhhh, he was soooo ready for this. I'm going to get my part now, Jimmy thought to himself.

The ride started going up slowly, bringing up the nerves. The ride dipped, and then shot down. The moment they entered the dark tunnel jimmy had to scramble to get his trick ready. Using his small frame to slip out from his seat, he perched himself at the edge of his seat and leaned forward. Rummaged thru his bag and pulled out piano wire attached to a hook. Happy that the ride had slowed down in the tunnel, giving him balance and keeping them in the dark for longer, and it wasn't too slow that his trick wouldn't work. He slipped the wire around Kishida's neck and thru the hook into the rails. He felt the droplets splattering instantly and duked down not to get too much on him that it would invoke suspicion. Then he pulled out a knife from his bag, placed it near the man's neck so the blood could splatter on to it, and he quickly found a way around the seat to place it in Haley's hand bag.

Light from the end of the tunnel caught Jimmy's eye, he hurried to place himself back in his seat. They finally reached the end of the darkness and everyone's eyes seemed to have instantly been drawn to Kishida because the screams were no longer screams of amusement. They had seen Jimmy's work of art.

* * *

The police arrived not long after the roller-coaster arrived back with hysterically screaming people and Kishida's neck splurting blood everywhere. It was instantly suspected that Hayley, the ex, was the cause of his early death, seeing how the murder weapon was found in her bag. They made sure it was his blood, which it obviously was. The grudge that Hayley had on Kishida was found out easily enough. Jimmy didn't even have to do anything and they were already certain it was her. And she was soon arrested.

No one even noticed it was obviously not the knife that had killed him. Or that there was a little boy skipping around with creepily overjoyed expression on his face.

* * *

At Anime Headquarters Director Ichi was freaking out, they just lost their main character, and they were going to have to find a replacement and fast.

''Do we have any replacements on hand?'' he asked to his assistant ''seriously Ni, we need a replacement, NOW!''

''Don't worry Ichi,'' he said soothingly ''I already had several backups ready since the moment Jimmy shrank''

The director looked up at Ni his eyes wide ''seriously?''

''Yes''

''WE HAVE A REPLACEMENT!'' Ichi cheered and jumped into Ni's arms.

Jimmy happened to walk in at that exact moment. Had Ichi just said they had a replacement for Kishida? It was Jimmy right? Right? The little kudo tried not to smile up to his ears at the thought of getting his role back.

''So'' Jimmy started, Ichi and Ni burst apart blushing and mumbling unintelligibly. ''Sooo,'' He started again ''you found a replacement for Kishida?'' he tried not to sound exited ''it's terrible what happened to him.''

''Yes, very terrible'' Ichi agreed, his mood momentarily darkening. But his expression lit up again ''and Yes, we have found a replacement.``

''Oh, really?'' Jimmy asked ''who is it?'' Jimmy was practically grinning ear to ear now but his grin intently faltered the moment the name passed through Ni's lips.

''Our replacement is ''

**Chapter 1 End**

**TADA**


End file.
